


Donuts per Flowers

by shotguncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baker Dean Winchester, Castiel Makes the First Move, Coffee Shop Owner Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Florist Castiel, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Gabriel, Scared Sam, Secret Crush, Supportive Charlie, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotguncas/pseuds/shotguncas
Summary: Dean owns a coffee shop and Castiel owns a flower shop. After settling an interchange, some feelings end up also being exchanged.





	Donuts per Flowers

The golden door bell was ringing incessantly at every passing minute.

Dean was running back and forth behind the counter, trying to please all the customers since Charlie, his friend and employee, was late. His brother Sam's help with the tables wasn't being enough.

"Dammit, Charlie." He muttered, finishing two _lattes_ and turning around to put them in front of a gray-haired man. "Have a good day, sir. So sorry for the delay."

Dean didn’t like that disorder, and he was getting seriously irritated.

The man smiled weakly and left the money on the counter, not even waiting for the change.

"Alright!" Dean yelled, catching the attention of the agitated crowd. "Let's arrange a line over here, please. I know you're all in a hurry, but due to an emergency I'm with one less attendant... so I have to ask for a little patience."

Some men and women in blazers rolled their eyes and continued to fidget with impatience, while Dean did his best to organize everything and please his customers.

When he opened the shop, Dean had in mind quiet afternoons with calm music while he cooked his bagels and pies without any sort of agitation or people pressuring him. But that dream only lasted for a month. As soon as the local community found the place and acknowledged its quality, the mornings were more and more loaded, and Dean was already thinking about expanding his business.

Regular customers already knew about the busy routine, so when Dean was in a hurry, they just waited because they knew it was worth it.

"Thanks for waiting Kevin, have a nice day." Dean smiled tiredly at the last boy in line. He let his head fall on the counter with a long sigh, thankful for the end of the rush period.

A few minutes passed and Dean finally caught his breath. He sat down on the high stool in front of the cashier's computer and continued his research for new pie recipes he'd been doing the day before.

"Cas!" Dean heard Sam's voice and immediately looked up from the computer.

"Good morning, Sam." The dark haired man who'd just entered the shop replied. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas." Dean said with a smile.

"Busy day?" Sam asked, cleaning the nearest table.

"Too busy.” The guy answered. He was wearing a light blue apron with several stains of dirt and pieces of leaves.

"I noticed you didn't stop by at your usual time." Dean said, hoping he wouldn't sound too disturbing.

Sam stood behind Castiel, his eyes wide as he tried to hold back a laugh. Killing himself internally, Dean turned to the machine and poured coffee into two cups.

"For some reason, the shop was really crowded today." Castiel shrugged and sat down at the table Sam had recently cleaned.

"Holiday?" Dean asked, carrying the filled cups to the table.

"Not that I know of." Castiel pondered, frowning. "Maybe lovers just woke up with inspiration today."

"Well, that's great." Dean went back behind the counter and put two donuts covered in chocolate and colored granules on a plate.

Not that he would ever admit it, but Dean made the donuts with meticulous care, always leaving the two most nice-looking ones apart from the rest, to serve them to the florist who had coffee in his establishment every day.

Dean set the plate on the table where Castiel was and sat down in front of him.

"You know, Cas, Dean’s thinking of expanding the shop upwards." Sam said, standing behind the cash register. "Maybe you could help with the decor?"

Castiel took a sip of his coffee while studying the place. "I have some foliage that would look great here." He said.

"Maybe you can help me with that, then." Dean grinned, happy with the possibility of being around Castiel more often.

"We can make an interchange: your breakfasts in exchange of the plants." Sam continued. "What do you think?"

Before Castiel could answer, the bell rang and they all looked toward the door to see a redhead running inside. "Dean!" She cried, running to the man and hugging his neck. "I'm so sorry!"

"Charlie!" Dean answered. "What happened?"

The girl knelt beside him, her face in complete despair. "My alarm clock didn't go off." She explained with more drama than necessary. "I swear I'll buy another. I don't wanna lose this job."

"I won't fire you, Char." Dean rolled his eyes. "Just please, try to avoid this kind of stuff."

"I swear to all gods that I will try harder." She continued. "Thank you so much, Dean. You're like a dad to me."

Dean frowned at the declaration.

"Older brother, maybe?" He said.

"No..." Charlie got up and straightened her jacket. "Dad."

Sam and Castiel laughed at Dean's expression of disbelief, and only then Charlie realized they were also there.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, giving Castiel a quick hug and then running to Sam. "My other dad and my uncle!"

"Alright, Charlie, I think that's enough." Sam said, laughing. "Let's go to the kitchen and get those loaves out of the oven."

"Other dad?" Cas murmured with a smile before he bit the donut and closed his eyes to the sweet taste. "Sounds funny."

Dean's answer was a nervous laugh that ended up sounding more like a grunt. He felt his whole body bubble with embarrassment... Both Charlie and Sam knew of the unrelenting passion he felt for the "flower guy."

"So..." Cas opened his eyes. "We could go pick something from my shop to bring here after coffee."

With a smile, Dean nodded, choosing to say nothing and spare Castiel from his voice that would probably fail pathetically.

Dean saw two people rise from a table and with a quick nod to Castiel, he got up and went to the cash register. "Table 15?" He asked quietly, watching the elderly couple who always came by the shop.

"Yes, dear." The woman answered. "And we'll have four more bagels to go, please."

Dean nodded and walked inside the kitchen, catching Sam and Charlie laughing.

"Can the princesses pack four bagels, please, or your soft hands can't bear the weight of work?" He asked with anger.

Sam closed his smile and hurried outside while Charlie tied the apron around her waist.

"It'll be 21 dollars and 40 cents." Dean said when he returned. "But I'll make it 20 to my favorite couple." He winked and they both thanked him and paid, taking the package from Sam before leaving.

Dean pushed Sam back inside the kitchen.

"I'm going to Cas' shop to pick the plants." Dean said, washing his hands to get rid of the sugar. "Please take care of everything around here."

"Are you going to ask him out, too?" Charlie asked before Dean could open the door.

"What? Of course not..."

"Dean, stop denying it." Charlie insisted. "You're getting old and you’ll end up all alone."

"What's up with you and my age, Charlie? Stop this shit."

"I won't stop it." She shrugged. "I've seen the way you look at each other and I've made you my mission."

Rolling his eyes, Dean turned around to leave.

"I agree with her." Sam shouted before the door was closed.

Dean smiled at Castiel, who was standing in front of the cashier. "Eight dollars, right?" He asked, opening his wallet.

"Today's coffee is already in the exchange." Dean winked at him and walked around the counter.

***

Whenever Dean walked into the flower shop, he felt instantly calmer.

Maybe it was the seclusion and stillness. Maybe it was the nature. Maybe the colors. Or maybe it was just because the store was obviously an extension of Castiel.

Outside the shop, by the entrance, there were baskets full of colorful flowers that could be taken by anyone passing by. Castiel didn't want the flowers that weren't sold to wither and die without being properly appreciated.

The whole place was meticulously organized. Corridors with low shelves were filled with plants separated by type. And in each type, they were separated by color.

Every two minutes, hoses on the ceiling sprinkled fresh water in small breezes, making the environment fresh and humid.

At the end of each shelf, there was a small dark wooden box. "What is this, Cas?" Dean narrowed his eyes as he approached one of them.

"Bees." Castiel answered with a broad smile, opening the lid. "They have no stingers and are really helpful with pollination."

"They're so small." Dean leaned closer, also smiling.

"And the honey they produce is delicious." Castiel completed. "You want to taste it?"

Dean nodded and Cas took a small plastic spoon from his apron pocket. He reached inside the box and scraped it in the middle of the hive.

He handed it to Dean, who rushed it inside his mouth to avoid spilling on the floor. "It's so good!" He said with wide eyes. "Do you sell it?"

"Oh, no... I just send it to my parents and family." He shrugged, the corner of his mouth forming a shy smile.

"You should sell." Dean suggested. "You would make a lot of money. And I would definitely buy to use in the cakes and pies."

"Then maybe I'll sell it." They both smiled for a few seconds, fixing their eyes on each other.

" _Deano_." A shrill voice screamed behind him.

"Oh shit." Dean muttered, making Castiel laugh.

Gabriel, Castiel's older brother appeared by his side. "Tell me... Is Sammy in the cafeteria today?" He asked suggestively, nudging Dean's arm.

"You know, he always asks me to say no to you..." Dean considered and then patted Gabriel on the back. "But he was a real jerk today, so... Yes. He's there."

Gabe's caramel eyes opened wide and he looked at Castiel, pleading.

"Just go..." Cas answered with a wave of his hand.

Gabriel ran out of Cas’ shop, crossed the street and entered the coffee shop in less than thirty seconds.

Castiel walked down the corridors, greeting everyone on the way until he stopped in front of a shelf full of foliage of the most varied types. " _Ferns_ would make the place too cluttered." He studied the options, pointing to specific plants while Dean could only study his face. "But maybe those green _Devil's ivy_ will match the wooden tables... what do you think?"

Dean woke from the reverie to see that Cas had turned to him. "Uhm... They're beautiful." He said, touching the leaves and trying to hide his embarrassment from being caught. "If you think they'll look nice, I believe you."

Castiel smiled and called the nearest attendant. "Get five of these at the storage and put it in a cart, please." He asked and the woman left after nodding with a smile. "They'll need weekly care." Castiel explained and Dean only nodded. "I can do that and change them whenever necessary. Let's check some succulents for the counter."

They chose the little plants while laughing about Gabriel and Sam, and soon approached the cash register counter. "I won't do any sort of calculation." Castiel decided, just writing down which plants would be leaving the store. "I don't think we need anything formal either... Let's just go on exchanging the plants and coffees. We're friends."

"Yeah..." Dean agreed, slightly disappointed. "We are."

Castiel took a jar of honey from a cupboard under the counter and placed it in front of Dean. "Maybe you could make me a honey bread?" He said with an undeniable smile.

"First thing tomorrow." Dean answered and winked, holding the pot tightly while he appreciated the glistening color and soon placing it on the cart with the plants.

"So... Sam's been bothering you?" Castiel asked. "Is everything ok?”

"Oh, yes..." Dean replied with a sigh. "He's annoying me into asking the guy I like out on a date."

"Well, I know what you're going through." Cas comforted him, walking to the front of the counter. "Gabriel is doing the same thing to me for months now."

"It really sucks." Dean laughed, but he immediately felt a discomfort on the pit of his stomach at the thought of Cas being in a relationship with someone.

"Worst of all, I've been seeing him every single morning for a year now, and he hasn't noticed my interest yet."

They were silent for almost thirty seconds, Cas' words sinking in and Dean trying connect his thoughts, until Castiel began to push the cart outside.

"Wait... _What_?" Dean nearly yelled.

"Dammit." Castiel stopped walking and turned around, leaning his back against the cart. "I wasn't going to say anything, Dean, but it's been _so long._ I can't keep pretending anymore."

"Are you serious?" Dean asked incredulously. "I thought you only went to the shop because you liked the food or something."

"I do like the food." Cas shrugged and sighed. "But I also really like you."

Dean's jaw kept agape.

"I didn't want to say anything so our friendship wouldn't be ruined! Also I really like your donuts and would hate to aband..." Castiel cut himself off as he saw Dean getting closer. "What?" He asked.

"I prepare those donuts lastly, so that they're always soft and tasty when you get there in the morning." Dean said, eyes glued to Cas’.

Castiel frowned.

"I didn't want to say anything so our friendship wouldn't be ruined..." Dean continued, repeating Cas' words. "Also I really like your scent of flowers and would hate to aband..."

Dean's words were interrupted by a quick kiss from Castiel, who smiled at the taste of honey of his lips.

"Well... It seems like neither of us will lose, then." Cas whispered, and kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean smiled and caressed Cas' arm. "How about we go out for lunch, then?" He asked with a fond smile.

"I think that's a great idea." Castiel said, pushing the cart once again.

They crossed the street with soft smiles that only disappeared from their lips once they entered the coffee shop and found chaos.

Gabriel was banging his fists on the kitchen door while Sam's hair swung on the other side of the glass window with each shove, visibly desperate.

"What the hell is this!?" Dean yelled with wide eyes, and the noises stopped right away.

"He refuses to talk to me." Gabriel snorted, crossing his arms like a little child.

"Stop this, Gabriel." Castiel scolded him. "If Sam doesn't want to talk, just leave him alone. You won't get anything from him if you keep pushing like that."

The short man rolled his eyes and shoved Charlie out of the way, leaving the shop. The girl was practically bending herself while laughing. "I swear to God, you're all hilarious." She sighed.

"Is he gone?" Sam shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes." Dean said irritably, untying his apron.

Sam opened the door wide-eyed, looking around.

"Cas and I are going out for lunch." Dean continued, glancing at Castiel. "For God's sake... Try to keep some order and don't act like kids."

Charlie opened her mouth and her eyes widened. " _No way_... my mission!"

"What?" Castiel asked with confusion in his eyes as he loosened his own apron.

"Nothing." Dean cut off the answer Charlie was ready to give, pulling Cas outside by the arm. "Let's go before she says any other nonsense."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!  
> Please, if you found anything wrong, feel free to point it out.
> 
> I'm mishdestiel on twitter and tumblr ♡


End file.
